


Fred

by WorldofWizards (LetterJumble)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Resistance, Romance, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJumble/pseuds/WorldofWizards
Summary: When George and Angelina got married, there were some nasty rumors swirling around about how Angelina dated Fred first, and this wedding was some weird replacement attempt. Anyone who knew them knew they were in love. Anyone who really knew Fred knew nothing would make him happier. This is Fred's story.





	1. Fred and Angelina

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to tie this in with cannon as best as a could. All the sadness and torture and war still happen. I wanted to explore what it was like for those close to but not directly in Harry's path and Fred's story appeared. We start the story in 1994, the year of the Triwizard Tournament, Fred's 6th year at Hogwarts, and we'll follow him until the end. I hope you like it.

**18th of December 1994**

Fred’s brother was an idiot. He had just spent fifteen minutes complaining about how hard it was to find a date for the Yule Ball. Fred sighed and met Angelina’s eyes across the table. Angelina was great. He pointed to himself, to her, and mimed dancing. She said yes.

Ron wailed and stomped away with Harry at his heels. George and Lee laughed.

“Now we all have dates!” Lee was excited. “What took you so long anyway mate?”

Fred shrugged. “I could have asked someone Christmas Eve and gotten a date.”

“Right-o Brother.” George snickered. “Angelina’s fit too.”

“Yeah.” Fred stared off towards the Slytherin table as he tried to sort through what he knew about her. “She’s a wicked chaser. Always helps me with astronomy.”

“Whoa there. Don’t say anything too wild and inappropriate there, mate. It might get around.” Lee cracked up. “No, but really, I think you two will have fun together.”

“Looking forward to it.” Fred grinned. It was just a dance with his friend. How could it not be fun?

**25th of December 1994**

  
Fred wasn’t sure why it wasn’t fun. It had been fun. It had been great fun. He got to laugh at Ronnie’s dress robes. He nailed his Whoopee Cushion charm on several unsuspecting people sitting down. He got directed to the of-age students spiked punch, and he got to dance like crazy with George, Lee, their dates and some other friends. Except they had peeled off one by one and then Angelina had dragged him down some random corridor. She was just staring at him.

“Um.” Fred stared at his shoes. “Did you have fun tonight?”

Angelina smiled. “I know how we could have more fun.”

“Really.” Fred squeaked. He coughed and tried again. “Really?”

She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. Because that is what you are supposed to do. He didn’t like it. He didn’t think it was awful or anything. It was just, lips on his lips. He thought he would like it more based on how everyone talked about kissing.

Angelina pulled back and smiled. “This was nice.”

“Yeah.” Agreeing was probably best. He smiled at her, then glanced away, towards the flickering sconces on the wall.

“We should…would you want to go to Hogsmeade together?” Angelina bit her lip. She sounded a little nervous, which Fred found peculiar since she was always so confident. She should be too. He always thought she was the best chaser of the girls.

“Sure.” He wasn’t sure why he said that. But he figured he was supposed to. They had a month until the next Hogsmeade weekend anyway, so he had plenty of time to figure out whatever was going on. “We could get some food?”

“That’d be great!” Somewhere in the distance, they heard a set of running feet. She glanced down the hallway. “We should go back. Snape is removing points like a crazy person if he catches you.”

**28th of January 1995**

  
Fred sighed and glanced around Madam Puddifoots. This date was not going well. The whole past month had a little odd. They had held hands walking to class. It was fine but sometimes Fred wanted his hand back. And Angelina had kissed him again once. He figured since he didn't dislike it everything was fine. Then when they were with friends and all talking and laughing he knew he really did like her. It was just when they were alone that everything was off kilter.

Angelina had already he couldn't talk Quidditch strategy for next year. She said that as much as she loved him she didn't want to talk about Harry's unjust life. She said that if they were to be eating treats she'd rather not hear about the candy the makes you vomit he was planning with George.

"Fred, come on you always have such great stories!"

Fred glanced around the room. There were some giddy Hufflepuffs in the corner. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about homework?"

Angelina groaned. "Look, Fred, I know you haven't been on a date before. But" she sighed. "I like you. You're normally so funny! Just relax." She bit her lip. "Have you heard Burnt Bottom Cauldron's new song? They’re a bit underground but I love their music."

"No." Fred scanned the room again. Cassius Warrington was there was some Ravenclaw. That wasn't going to work out. "Lee listens to them I think. And George. He needs music to fall asleep."

Angelina followed his gaze. "Do you...do you have a crush on Sofia or something? If you don't like me you don't have to pretend Fred."

"Who? What? I like you." He did. Which was why he didn't understand why this was going to horrifically wrong. She was a good friend.

"Sofia Singh." Angelina tilted her head and stared at him. "She's on the date with Cassius...do you..." She trailed off. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just being silly. Have you been following the Cannons? I know they're a Weasley favorite?"

Fred grinned. "Want to know a secret?" He lowered his voice. "They’re only my second favorite team. Don't tell Ronnie. My favorite are the Ballycastle Bats."

Angelina squealed. The rest of the date went well.

**24th of February 1995**

Everyone cheered as the contestants dove into the water. Then they all stared at each other.

"Does this mean we just stare at the top of the lake for an hour?" Alicia asked.

"Guess so." Angelina sighed.

"The dragons were more fun to watch." Fred continued.

Lee began announcing the most ridiculous of commentaries. Everyone cracked up. Fred let his mind wander. He watched the crowd and landed on Cassius Warrington. He had watched Cassius enter his name in the goblet of fire. He and George had been joking, but Cassius, who had reached the age of majority just a few weeks earlier, was dead serious. He marched up there with such strength and confidence. Fred knew he would have done well. He wondered how watching all of the past few months had been, wondering what could have been.

"FRED!" A yank on his arm shook Fred out of his thoughts. Angelina looked pissed. The past month had continued like the previous. They held hands and kissed sometimes. It was okay.

She dragged him off to the side.

"Why do you keep staring at Cassius? What the hell Fred?"

"I was just wondering what he thought about all this. Since he entered the tournament and all. More seriously than George and me. Does he want the glory? Is he watching the tasks wondering how be could have fared? Does he want to know how Hogwarts would react to a Slytherin Champion?"

"I entered my name too."

"What?"

"I entered my name too, Fred. In the goblet. You could have asked me any of that. Asked me about how I felt. I was pissed at first if you were wondering. But the more I see the events and with Harry’s involvement the more I think the honor isn't worth it. But I bet you never even thought of asking me. You just don't like me do you?"

"I like you." Fred tried to protest.

"Yeah, maybe, but you don't want to date me. Fuck Fred. I'm more annoyed about the fact that my boyfriend would rather date Cassius than me then I am about not getting the glory."

Fred’s stomach lurched. “I don’t have a crush on Cassius.”

She sighed. “Look, just think about what I said. I like you, Fred. I want this to work out. Let’s just talk in a week or something.”

**3rd of March 1995**

Fred had spent the week ignoring everything. George had put some fireworks in Fred’s porridge and he didn’t even notice until they went off. He knew he deserved the singed eyebrows.

After potions, he and Angelina walked to the inner courtyard. They sat on a bench and looked at each other.

“Have you thought about what I said?”

Fred groaned. “I just don’t know why you think I don’t like you. Of course, I like you.”

Angelina looked disappointed. “It’s not that I think you don’t like me. It’s just…how do you like me?”

“What?”

“Exactly! You like me more as a friend. That’s fine.”

“No..I…”

“What do you like about me? Or doing with me?”

“Umm.” Fred thought. “Quidditch. You’re smart.”

“Okay. I think we should break up. I like you, Fred, I really do. I hope we can be friends. I mean it, too. It’s just I was talking with Alicia you know, and she’s right. I am a strong independent black woman. I don’t need a man who doesn’t like me for me. I deserve better than that. I don’t need to get dragged along while you figure yourself out. I can be fierce on my own.”

“You talked to Alicia?” Fred’s stomach knotted.

Angelina looked up in surprise. “Well yeah, she’s my best friend Fred. Like you talked to George about everything.”

“I didn’t talk to George.”

Her eyes bulged. “Shit Fred. I didn’t think you were so. Look, it’s okay Fred. If you like guys or whatever. You take all the time you need to figure it out.” She looked at his face. “Actually, you know what, ignore me. I’m acting crazy.”

“I’m not. I don’t.”

“I mean, I still think we should break up. If you want to talk in a couple of months, or years, whatever, just let me know? I need a little time, but I’m here for you.” Fred stared at her. Angelina leapt forward and wrapped him in a hug. “You’re a great friend Fred.” Then she walked away.

Fred slid down to the ground. He stayed out there until the cold had sunk into his bones, trying to process what had just happened.


	2. Fred and Cassius Warrington

**16th of April 1995**

In a show of utter cowardice, when Fred saw Cassius stalking down the hallway towards him, he turned and ran up to Trelawney’s classroom of all places. He knew Cassius wouldn’t follow him there. He spent the next hour in shame, while she read his fortune and predicted his upcoming relationship with a woman who would harm him. Which continued Trelawney’s track record of zero, since apparently he didn’t even like women. According to Angelina, that is.

Cassius might have tried to catch him because Fred had spent an abundance of time the past few weeks staring at him, trying to figure out why it made his stomach flip over.

**17th of April 1995**

“What the hell, Fred.” George threw a potato at his head. “Stop staring at the Slytherins.”

“It’s been weeks man.” Even Lee sounded exasperated. Lee, who was always ridiculously calm, was getting annoyed with him.

Fred sighed; he glanced over at Angelina who, annoyingly, gave him a small smile. He lied. “I was just wondering if it would be ethical to test our new nosebleed candies by slipping in the Slytherin’s food. Without the cure of course.”

George frowned. “No, what if some little firstie got it.”

Fred shrugged and glanced over at the Slytherin table again. Cassius was staring right at him. He had noticed all right. Fred forced his eyes away. “Whatever. Any ideas on what the next task will be?” That was an easy out. They could make up ridiculous and dangerous tasks for hours. He stared at his food as the conversation sparked.

**18th of April 1995**

Fred got yanked into a classroom. He knew he should spend less time walking around alone and brooding. "What the-" he turned and saw Cassius. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh" Cassius glared.

"Where are we?" Fred glanced around. There was a shelf of books like other classrooms, and some desks, but also some bleachers, frogs, and a phonograph in the corner.

Cassius frowned. "The music classroom."

"Oh." Fred had never cared for music. "You take music classes?"

"I sing. Why are you staring at me all the time?"

His heart pounded. "I do not."

"Don't lie to me." He frowned. " Which one are you?"

Fred laughed. If only this was something he could throw his twin under the bus for. "Fred."

"Look, Fred. I think you're staring because you like me. Is that it? Do you. Do you want to kiss me?" He leaned in.

Fred licked his lips. Then he realized what he did and cursed himself. "No." He knew that sounded weak.

"Don't think about it freak." Cassius pulled back. Fred flinched. "Do you know my little brother?"

"What?"

"He's a fifth year. Aloysius."

"What?"

"He stares at boys to, the little freak. Anyway, some Slytherins would kill him. But you keep staring at me. So, I thought I'd let you know."

"Okay." Fred nodded, slightly unsure of what to do with that information. Cassius punched him in the gut and left.

**1st of May 1995**

  
Fred now very clearly knew who Aloysius was. Cassius had literally thrown him into Fred when the passed each other in the hallway one day. Then Aloysius apologized to Fred. Fred had never heard a Slytherin apologize before.

Aloysius was about his height. He had dark brown hair, and the brightest, bluest eyes Fred had ever seen. Fred switched the Warrington brother he stared at. During History of Magic Cassius passed a note that read ‘Stop staring and do something or I’ll make your life hell.”

Fred watched as Aloysius finished his chicken legs, stretched, stood up, and left the great hall. Fred followed quickly. It was the end of the day, so he couldn’t have had anywhere to be. Copying a move he learned from his brother. Fred grabbed his arm and tugged him into an empty classroom.

“Cass-“ Aloysius’s eyes widened when he saw who it was. “You’re not Cassius.”

“No.”

“Look, I already apologized for him shoving me into you, so I’m not sure exactly what you want. He just said that’s Fred and then walked off. He’s such a dick sometimes.”

“I’ve got three older brothers.” Fred blurted out.

Aloysius grinned. “Yeah? They ever throw you into people for no reason?”

“Not people, but Charlie once threw me into my Great Aunt Muriel’s rose bush. I got thorns in all over my arms and legs, and my Great Aunt Muriel yelled at me for “denting her prized roses.”

Aloysius burst out laughing. It was a wonderfully deep and loud laugh. Fred made people laugh a lot, but this time it made his stomach flip. “Ancient relatives are the worst. I have this cousin, who’s well over 100 mind you, and for some reason, she thinks she’s some world-class chef. Every time we go over there we have to eat her meals. I swear to Salazar Fred, one day she served us this stew. But it had crabapples in it, which are disgusting, and then, Gillyweed!”

“No.”

“Yes! I grew gills at the dinner table. I thought I was going to die. Then I got webbed hands and could barely lift the spoon, and I had to just sit there. Thankfully, Cousin Cordelia is half blind, so I didn’t offend her by having a glass of water charmed over my gills so I could breathe properly.

Fred nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. “That is amazing. Oh man, I wonder if we can turn that into a product. Me and George, we’re working on this candy line. We’re going build a prank business. We have these sweets…” He dug through his pockets. “Okay, this is called a nosebleed nougat. We were thinking they could be used for getting out of class. Or dinners with crazy cousins.” He grinned. “This side is to induce it and the other half stops its. Want to try?” He held it out.

Aloysius reached out and grabbed it. Fred swore he felt something zing through their fingers.

Hours later, Cassius the prefect opened the door and found the two of them laughing hysterically. “It’s past curfew freaks. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Let’s go, Aloysius.”

**8th of June 1995**

Fred had been having a very enjoyable month. He had lost 60 points for being caught past curfew. (Aloysius had only lost 20. The disparity was due to Cassius and Cassius alone.) They never meant to, they just talked a lot, and the time flew by. They hadn’t even done anything else. It was great. It was so different than with George or Lee or Angelina or anyone else. Fred still wasn’t sure what it was, but he figured he’d just keep going and figure it out later.

Later turned out to be now.

Fred was in the restricted section looking for an old charms book for a product they were working on. Professors Flitwick had given them permission. He always did, and was always so excited to see their new inventions. He was Fred’s favorite professor.

Hands covered his eyes. “Guess who?” Was whispered into his ear.

“Alo?”

“Yeah.” Aloysius’s rich laughter sounded in Fred’s ear. He spun around and was face to face with him. “You like me right?’

Fred’s eyes widened. “Yeah.” He hated that he sounded nervous. He was a Gryffindor. He was supposed to be brave.

Aloysius nodded. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. It was the most amazing thing Fred had every experienced. It was so much better than Angelina. He completely understood what everyone was talking about. Fred kissed him back. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Later that evening Fred once again got yanked into an empty classroom. “A-Cassius! Hey.”

“My brother won’t stop smiling.”

“Really?” Fred grinned. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one.

“Look Freak. I didn’t tell you to do perverted things on him.”

“You kind of did.”

Cassius punched him. “You hurt him you die. No, not you. That little girl Weasley.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” Cassius stomped out of the room. “Five points from Gryffindor, Freak.”

Fred still couldn’t stop smiling.

**24th of June 1995**

It was the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fred, George, and Lee were decked out in their Gryffindor gear. They were with their friends and siblings cheering loudly. Harry was standing awkwardly with his fellow competitors.

Angelina looked over at him. “Have you figured things out?” Fred could feel himself blushing. Fucking redheaded genes. “Oh, you have!”

“Shut up.”

Angelina laughed. “I was right wasn’t I?”

“Yes. Shut up. Want this chocolate?” He pulled a candy out of his pocket. Distraction was key. Merlin help him if he started to turn bright red around all his friends.

“Yes, because I want to faint or turn into a bird right now.”

“It’s just chocolate.” Fred grinned.

Angelina snorted. “Try me next year.”

The next thirty minutes passed by in laughter and sweets and stolen glances over to the Slytherin cheering section, where they were decked out in Hufflepuff yellow. Aloysius kept smiling and then blushing slightly. Fred was very excited for the celebration party tonight.

Then Fleur got pulled from the maze.

Ten more minutes passed. Red sparks went up, and Viktor got pulled out of the maze.

“I don’t like this,” Angelina said.

“Nor I.” Hermione looked nervous.

“Don’t worry. Our Harry will win everything.” George seemed confident.

Twenty more minutes passed. Then Harry and Cedric got flung into the grass outside the maze. Fred started to cheer. Angelina screamed. He looked at them more closely. Cedric wasn’t moving. Fred froze.

“He’s back. Voldemort’s back. He killed him.” Harry was hysterical.

Fred turned again to the Slytherin section. They were strangely subdued. Aloysius looked sick. They made eye contact. Aloysius bit his lip, shook his head, and turned away. George pulled down Fred away, somewhere safe.


	3. Fred and George

 

**1 st of July 1995**

“Why aren’t you telling me?” It was the middle of the night. In the morning the entire Weasley clan would be moving to Grimmauld place. Apparently, that was safer. It was also the Order of the Phoenix home base. Which Fred and George knew, despite their mother trying to keep it hush hush from the ‘children’.

“Telling you what?”

“I don’t know. But it’s something because you refuse to talk to me about anything other than our products.”

“It’s just been awful, with Cedric-“

“No, Fred, this was months before Cedric. You were moody with Angelina, then quiet and withdrawn, then all smiley, and now you’re moody again. What is going on? I’m your twin, Fred.”

“I think I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.” Fred turned over and faced the wall. He couldn’t look at George. He heard the covers shuffling, and then George was sitting on top of him. He managed to press directly onto his lungs. “I can’t breath.”

“Listen here. You can like dicks, but don’t be one. We’re Gred and Forge. You can’t keep things from me you dickhead.”

“Can’t breath.”

George smirked and pressed down tighter. “Say sorry for lying to me.”

“Sorry…I was just confused.” George climbed off him and climbed back into his own bed. Fred gasped for air. Stupid dick of a brother.

“You’re supposed to share it with me.” George sounded surprisingly sad about that.

“I will.”

“You won’t hide things from me anymore?”

“Nope.”

“Good…You figured it out, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad. Night, Fred.”

“Night, George.”

** 18th of August 1995 **

“I lied.”

“Huh?” George looked up from the potions book he had been reading. They were in their room of Grimmauld place. They were working on a project because they literally weren’t allowed to leave the house, and things were getting dull. George eyed him carefully.

Fred stood up. He might have been working up the courage to tell his twin he dated a Slytherin, but he wasn’t going to just stand there and be attacked. “When I said I’d tell you everything.”

George put the book down. Fred inched towards the door.

“I realized I was gay because I had this thing going. It didn’t totally click until we kissed.”

George was getting red. “Who. Who that you kept from me?”

“Aloysius.”

“Who?” George stood up.

“He’s a Slytherin the year behind us.” Fred began to speak as fast as possible. “I haven’t spoken to him since the maze. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if we’re still together. Actually, I don’t know if we were ever together, officially that is. Voldie really complicates things, huh. K Bye!” He turned and sprinted out the door. George was going to kill him.

** 1st of September 1995 **

George did not kill him. That was nice. Except now they were boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time and he was beginning to understand how some people might construe the pair of them as ‘annoying’ or ‘a lot to handle’.

“Just point him out to me.”

“How many times do I have to say no?”

“Until you say yes.”

“George.”

“Yes Forge.”

“Merlin.”

“Where?”

“GEORGE! Stop.”

“What’s wrong, Dears?” Their mother chimed in. Fred sighed. They just needed to get on the stupid train.

“Nothing, Mom.” They chimed in unison. “Bye!”

They were yanked into fierce hugs, told to be safe and shoved off to the train. “Is it him?” George pointed at some random Slytherin.

“No.” Fred sighed. “He’s got dark brown hair.” George’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Okay. Don’t worry Fred. We will figure this out! So-Oof.” He slammed into someone. It was Cassius. Cassius glanced at them and went straight to Fred.

“I warned you.” Then Fred got punched in the face. He felt a hand yanking his arm forward, and was pulled into a compartment.

“OW” He was in so much pain.

“This is great news!” Fred was fairly certain he heard pure glee from George.

“I’m bleeding.” He pulled his hand away and stared at the blood dripping. This was horrendous.

“I know! Cassius was so mad at you. It’s great. We can work with this Fred.”

“I think it’s broken.”

“Are you even paying attention?”

“How is this great news! I’m injured here, George.”

A soft voice chimed in. “If he’s mad at you he thinks you made the mistake.”

Fred whipped his head around. Ow. Sitting there watching the whole exchange with bright eyes was Luna Lovegood. Luna was a bit of an odd one. She was also one of their closest neighbors back home. Fred liked her. “What?”

“Cassius blames you for what happened. Whoever he was defending is upset because of you. George thinks this means you have a chance to right your wrong and fix it.”

George beamed. “Exactly. If Aloysius was like I don’t care about that Weasley then Cassius wouldn’t have punched you.”

“I didn’t think you were so unkind, Fred.” Luna shook her head.

“I-I didn’t-I didn’t do anything.” Luna sighed and went back to her magazine. “I didn’t! I mean sure, I didn’t send any owls, but it was a little complicated.”

George sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry my brother. This will all work out.”

** 21st of September 1995 **

George sat down at lunch with a grin.

“Way to ditch potions on me.” Fred was pissed. All this crap over being honest and then George gets all shifty.

“Hey!” Angelina buts in. “We did well with our potion didn’t we? Nailed the thing despite your moping.”

“I wasn’t moping.”

“Thanks for stepping in Angie.” George swung his arm over her shoulder. “A true hero.”

Angelina snorted. “Whatever. Snape’s going to kill you.”

“Please, I sweet talked Sprout into a note.” George frowned. “Well, I have to weed Greenhouse Three before dinner every day this week. But it was worth it.”

“Why?” Fred asked.

“You’ll find out soon.”

“What does that mean?”

“Salazar, I’m hungry.” George began stuffing beans into his mouth, and then began chatting with Lee and Angelina about some stupid band. Fred was going to kill him.

A few hours later, he got yanked into a cupboard. He stumbled around in to see George, grinning manically. “Freddie! My Brother! My Twin!”

“What did you do?”

“Well, if you’re going to be like that then I’ll stop helping you.”

“Stop please.”

“Nope. You’ve been a mopey little twit recently. Bye.” He leapt out of the room and slammed the door in Fred’s face. There was no doubt the door was charmed very well shut. Fred sighed and looked around. He had a broom, an old bucket, a broken chalkboard, and a desk that, at some point, been sawed in half. Why the school felt the need to keep half a desk was beyond him.

The door opened and there was an almighty screech as a body flew into Fred. “Freak.”

Fred’s eyes met the face. It was Aloysius.

“Alo.” He said softly.

Aloysius ran his fingers through his hair. “I think our brothers have been plotting. I have this theory that the Gryffindor Slytherin feud was encouraged originally because together they would be a nightmare.”

“People took it a little far.”

Aloysius sighed. “I know. I don’t know what to do Fred. I tried owling you once this summer, it came back.”

“We were in a safe house,” Fred said as fast as he could.

“Oh…because.” Aloysius trailed off.

Fred stared at the ground. “Yeah.”

“Fuck Voldemort.” Aloysius nodded. “Fuck him. We could have. He ruins everything. We should have been able to be a stupid Hogwarts couple and gone to like…and then he shows up and messes everything up. In another time, maybe it wouldn’t have been…”

“I know.” Fred reached out and ran his fingers over Aloysius’s jaw. “I missed you.”

Aloysius reached up and held his hand over Fred’s. “I missed you too.”

“Let’s do it.”

“What?” Aloysius squeaked.

“Not, I mean,” Fred blushed. “Eventually, I would very much like that. I meant let’s be a stupid Hogwarts couple. A pair of regular old obnoxious horny teens. Yeah. We can even sneak around and pretend we’re from regular ignored families in non-rival houses.”

A flush spread over Aloysius’s face. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes. We deserve a chance.”

“Great!” Fred pulled him close. “I’ve missed this so much.” He kissed him. They didn’t stop kissing until the door finally opened.

“Freaks.”

“You’re doing my Sprout detention you know.”

“20 points from Gryffindor.”


	4. Fred and Aloysius

** 3rd of October 1995  **

  
Fred was happy. The past two weeks had been glorious, despite the limited time they had been able to sneak away together. In spite of George’s negative intention, the greenhouses turned out to be an amazing escape. They were a relatively unpopular destination, which meant they could go there and be alone. Which they did. All the time.

“You’re staring at me.”

Fred flushed. He had never been one to get embarrassed, and then there was this boy.

“Sorry.”

Aloysius grinned. “Don’t be.” They stared at each other some more. “Hey, want to play this muggle game?”

“A muggle game?”

“Yeah. Do you know Blaise Zabini? He’s a year behind me. He likes to wander with muggles over summer breaks. Don’t tell anyone, of course. It’s this game called Would You Rather.”

Fred grinned. Aloysius sounded so excited. “Tell me!”

“So, you do these questions, like would you rather have Professor Quirrell or Professor Lockhart back as a defense teacher. Then you answer and say why.”

“Lockhart. We probably objectively learned more with Quirrell, but me and George and Lee had a lot of time in Lockhart’s class to work through inventions, which helped us develop our business. His self-centeredness worked well for us.” Fred twirled his fingers into Aloysius’s hand. “Okay, if you played Quidditch, would you rather be a seeker, keeper, beater or chaser?”

Aloysius laughed. It was quickly growing to be one of Fred’s favorite sounds. “You’re only supposed to give two options."

“You never said that! Bad teacher”

He laughed again. “Fine alright. Chaser. I like working as a team, and I’m just not a beater.” He reached out and squeezed Fred’s arm. “Although that would have some perks.”

Fred flushed. “You don’t exactly need any help.”

“Okay.” Aloysius grinned at the ground. “Okay, would you rather be a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.”

“I thought you said two!”

“Since when have you ever followed the rules?”

Fred laughed. “Once, when I was about five, I listened to the rules about not pushing Ronnie into the lake.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah, I pushed in Charlie instead.”

“Fred!” Aloysius giggled.

“It was great. He was not expecting it.”

“I feel like I missed my chance to shove Cassius in a lake.”

“We can plan something. He keeps taking away points. Once it was because my tie ‘didn’t look right.’”

“That’s Cassius for you.” He leaned his head on Fred’s shoulder.

Fred let out a content sigh. He thought about where he could be if he wasn’t a Gryffindor. He wouldn’t tell anyone else this, especially his family, but, “I think I would suit Slytherin best as my second house. You?”

“Hufflepuff probably.”

“Close access to the kitchens would be nice.”

“I love a good cauldron cake.”

“I’m partial to acid pops.” Fred frowned. “Don’t mention that to my Mom. She hates them.”

“The burning a hole in your tongue is slightly concerning.” Aloysius grinned. “I’m growing to rather like your tongue."

“Alo.”

“Yes, Fred?” Fred leaned forward and captured his lips. They could talk later.

** 15th of November 1995 **

They were back in their greenhouse. Fred had had a horrible day, so the only reasonable solution was to snog vigorously. Not that Alo was complaining.

“Oh!” A squeak tore them apart. Neville Longbottom was standing there, red-faced, and clutching a watering can. “Sorry. I didn’t. Sorry.”

“Hi, Neville,” Fred sighed. “What brings you to the greenhouses this fine evening.”

“Oh, um.” Neville’s eyes darted around the room. “Umbridge is on a bit of a rampage today. She never comes out here, lest her precious pink pumps get soiled, so I thought I’d hide for a bit.”

“She’s not that bad,” Aloysius said. Neville glanced at him, then Fred, then Aloysius again. “I mean, yeah some of her rules are crazy, but it’s not like-“ he stopped, watching their eyes dart back and forth. He turned to Fred. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing.”

“Fred.”

Neville coughed. “Hey look, I’ll be over in Greenhouse One. I won’t tell about this if you don’t want. We’ve only got an hour till curfew, so make sure you get back before then.” He waved and practically ran out the door.

“Fred.”

“You know she plays favorites with the Slytherins.”

“Yeah so does Snape, and then McGonagall does with you Gryffindors. Heck, the house elves favor the Hufflepuffs. That doesn’t typically involve such intense warnings and looks between people.”

“She,” Fred sighed and leaned into Aloysius.

Aloysius wrapped his arms around him. “You can trust me.”

“I know.” Fred pulled out the arm he had held tucked to his body. “She isn’t above hurting students.” He held it out. The letters were still red from his detention earlier today.

Aloysius grabbed his wrist and held it close. He turned it slowly. “I must submit to authority.” He turned his neck to look at Fred. “What is this?”

“I had detention with Umbridge.” Aloysius looked pissed. “She has us write lines. She uses this quill though. It writes into us as we write. It’s normally only red for a few hours after detention. I think the scar might be permanent by now though. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Aloysius kissed Fred’s hand, working slowly across the scar. “Don’t be sorry, Fred Weasley. This is not your fault. I’m sorry I didn’t.” He shakes his head. “Fuck Umbridge.”

“Fuck her.”

Aloysius squeezed him tight. They stayed curled around each other as long as they could that night.

** 9th December 1995 **

  
On the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, Fred, George, Lee, and Aloysius were walking down the long path towards the village.

“It’s freezing,” Lee complained.

“You haven’t bought a single present yet,” Fred pointed out.

“I buy all of my presents via owl order.” Everyone turned to stare at Aloysius. “I do!” He blushed.

“It would keep you from getting cold.” Fred nudged his shoulder. He had gotten a little used to be able to grab his hand. It was annoying to lose that ability. Damn Death Eaters.

They stopped in front of Zonkos. “So, we were going to buy this but, we found a place in Diagon!” George jumped up and down, doing a happy dance. “Just one more term to go and we graduate. We’ll buy it and make our products official. Don’t worry, you guys still get early testing.”

“No thanks,” Lee scowled. He had been through a lot of testing.

“Alo likes it,” Fred bragged. He was always willing to test new products. He was never scared of them.

Alo shrugged. “It can be fun.”

“Ugh. You two.” With a roll of his eyes George, turned away. “Anyway, Angelina and Alicia and people are meeting us for some butterbeer. See you two later. Find us if you want.” He and Lee walked off.

“They’ve been cool about us.” Aloysius watched them walk away.

“I know. I kind of feel dumb for not telling them earlier.”

He shrugged. “It’s scary. Everything these days can be scary.”

Fred glanced around and pulled him down some alley in between buildings. He grabbed his hand tightly. “We can do this.” He leaned their foreheads together. “Besides, aren’t we pretending we’re just normal schoolboys.”

Aloysius half laughed. “Right of course. You know what normal schoolboys do?”

“Snog.”

“Exchange Christmas presents.”

“Do I not get a kiss?”

Aloysius leaned forward slightly and pecked him on the lips. “There. Now open my present.” He reached into his robes and yanked out a perfectly wrapped gift. “I know it’s early, but I’ve been carrying it around waiting for a good time.” Fred yanked it out of his hands and ripped open the wrapping.

“Dilbert Duckmeister’s Guide to Disguise, Deviance, and Dupery. No way. How have we never heard of this? This is so cool. George will freak. Thank you so much.”

“It’s about 100 years old. It was really popular when it first came out, but it fell out of fashion because, well, open it up.”

Fred flipped through the pages. “It’s coded?” He grinned. “That’s genius!”

Aloysius shuffled around and pulled out a small pamphlet. “I got the cipher too.”

“I love it.” He hugged Aloysius tightly. “You’re my favorite, Alo.”

“Thanks, Fred.”

“My present is in my dorm.” He snickered. “Like for real. Annoying Adam is probably also in my dorm.”

Aloysius snickered. “He doesn’t like Hogsmeade?”

“No! He doesn’t like anything.”

“Let’s grab some Honeydukes and head back.”

They stocked up on sweets and made their way back up to the castle. Fred let Alo into the Gryffindor common room, because why not.

“Um. Wait here. Or come up.”

“Which one?”

“Come on.” Fred grabbed his hand and tugged him up the stairs.

“I’m practicing.” Adam has his violin out.

Fred nodded. “Of course Adam. Candy?” He pulled out some sweets.

“You poisoned me last time.”

“Did not.”

“You literally did.”

“The formula is fixed now.”

“Go away.”

Fred glared at him. He went to his bed and dove underneath. When he reemerged, he was holding a sleek gray cat, with little white paws.

“No.” Aloysius’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “No way.”

“You mentioned you and Cassius share an owl, and that you wanted something soft and…” Fred trailed off. He had thought hard about this gift. A pet came with a lot of responsibility that Alo might not want. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” He cooed at the creature. “What’s his name?”

“Well, I’ve been calling him Surprise.” The cat meowed.

Alo laughed. “That works. Hello Surprise! Are you going to come to my superior dorm room? Yes, you are. I have fish behind windows to chase.” Fred grinned. Alo was so happy, so he was so happy. Christmas was already a success and it hadn’t happened yet.

** 7th of January 1996 **

  
Aloysius grabbed Fred the second he saw him. They had just gotten back to Hogwarts after Christmas. Except that Fred had left early because his father had been attacked by a giant snake.

“Fred.” They tumbled into an empty classroom. Fred gripped him tightly. “How is everything?”

“He’s going to be fine. They weren’t sure, at first, but now-“ His voice cracked. Aloysius held him closer.

Fred prided himself on the fact that he didn’t cry. He liked playing the role of the comedian, bringing smiles to peoples faces when times were hard. He like bouncing off of George and coming up with crazy ideas and bringing a little light to the mess they lived in. If anyone asked, he hadn’t cried since he was four and Bill went off the Hogwarts.

So no one had to know that he spent the next twenty minutes crying in Aloysius’s embrace. They were both teary-eyed when Fred pulled away.

“I hate this war,” Aloysius sniffled.

“Me too.”

“I don’t understand how some people can think he isn’t back. Everyone in Slytherin knows it’s true. We know it’s happening again.”

“Your family?”

Aloysius rubbed his eye. “My Uncle is in Azkaban. He isn’t one of the ones who broke out, but he’s a death eater so.”

“You aren’t your uncle.”

“No. But that’s where my family is.” Aloysius sighed. “I mean, my Uncle believes that crap. My Dad tends to think Muggleborns are a bit thick, but he doesn’t want them dead for Merlin’s sake. He avoided Voldemort last time, but I don’t know if he’ll get away with that again. My Mom, of course, she didn’t even grow up in England. She hates that this is happening again.”

“We should go to Greece.”

“Greece?”

“Yeah. The Isles. Escape it all. We’ll be near my brother Charlie and your cousins on your Mom’s side. We can just lie in the blue water and spend our days relaxing. We’ll slather each other in suncream and drink wine and swim with the tropical fish. We can learn to sail.”

“Do you really want to do that?”

Fred laughed grimly. “No. I’m not letting some crazy man take my country.”

“Good. I have always admired your bravery, Fred Weasley.”

“Yeah?”

Alo grinned. “Yeah. Your bravery, your jokes, I swear I’ve had to hold back my laughter at the Slytherin table for years.”

“You’ve noticed me for that long?” Fred beamed.

“Maybe.” He blushed.

“Good.” Fred glanced out the door. “Come on.” He tugged at Aloysius’s hand. They walked through the halls and up the stairs.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Fred began pacing.

“We’ve walked down this hallway like-Whoa.” He gaped at the door that appeared in front of him.

“This room is here for us.”

Fred opened the door. Inside was a roaring fire in front of the fluffiest looking couches, a bed was in the back corner, and there was a steaming bubbling pool off to the side.

“Oh!” Aloysius walked around the room. “Is this always here?”

“Only if you ask for it.”

“I wonder how many centuries of students this room has seen.”

“Well, now it can see us. You’re one of my favorite people Alo.”

“You too Fred.”

“I know we haven’t yet, but I thought maybe, if you wanted-“

“Yes.” Aloysius grabbed his hands. “My answer is yes.”

The first night back was a magical one.

** 13-14th of February 1996 **

  
They rounded the corned after a DA meeting and George stopped suddenly.

“Wha-Oh.” Aloysius was standing there, with a hurt look on his face.

“Look at the time!” George jumped forward. “Can’t be late. See you late brother, Aloysius.”

Fred glared at his retreating back.

“I just, you said you had to help Lee with something tonight, so we couldn’t study together.”

“I just.”

“I know you don’t want me to come to your little resistance meetings, but you didn’t have to lie to me.”

“You don’t tell me about what you and your friends do. I've never even met them. ” Which was true. Aloysius hung out with George and Lee and even Angelina sometimes, and Fred never once met one of Aloysius’s friends. Actually no, once some blond boy caught them and Aloysius barely introduced them and nearly ran away.

“You do realize I’m not popular like you right Fred?” Aloysius’s voice was raised.

“What?”

“Slytherins have each other’s back, because everyone hates and no one trusts us, like you apparently. But Elton is the only person who’d I’d actually consider my friend. It's not like I'm keeping dozens of people from you. I don't have a big group like you have.”

“But Elton doesn’t know about me.”

“No. But I don’t know about this.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Merlin Fred, do you really not trust me because I’m Slytherin? I wouldn’t tell secrets about your club. I want you to be safe.”

“I trust you.”

“Then why’d you lie to me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Right.” Aloysius sighed. “Look, I have to go. Curfew and all.”

“Okay.” Fred didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to make him stay. He just watched Aloysius’s back as it retreated down the hallway. Fred covered his face with his hands and screamed into them. He turned around and weaved through the hallways deciding not to go to his dorm, because he really did not want to be questioned by George. He didn’t want to deal with it right now. He ended up in the greenhouses, under the tree that they had claimed as their own, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Tiny footsteps pattered on his chest. Fred blinked open his eyes to see Surprise peering intently at him.

“Surprise?”

He received a little meow in response.

“Where’s Aloysius? What time is it?”

“You missed breakfast.” A voice came from the left. Fred turned his head to find Aloysius standing there, his tie undone, his hair a mess, and a frown on his face.

“What?”

“You didn’t come to the room this morning. I thought…”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Fred jumped up, holding tightly onto Surprise. “I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t mean to leave you there.”

“That’s okay. I mean, about this morning, you look like shit so.”

“You too.”

“I talked to Elton. You were right about that part. He uh.” Aloysius laughed. “He said he didn’t appreciate the insinuation that he was dumb and asked if he could get a discount on some fever fudge.”

Fred laughed. “Sure. Just don’t tell anyone. I can’t let that getting out.” Fred sat back down. “Sit?”

Aloysius sat next to him. Fred wiggled closer so their shoulders touched. “Ronnie, Harry, and Hermione started it because Umbridge refuses to teach us, and we all know he’s back.”

“He is.” Aloysius rested his head on Fred’s shoulder.

“Harry teaches us. We do a lot of protection spells, shield charms, expelliarmus, stuff like that. The coolest thing we learned is how to make a Patronus.”

“No way.”

“It’s awesome.” Fred blushed a little. “I think of you sometimes, when I make it.”

“Oh.” Aloysius leaned over and kissed him. “Come on, everyone is in class, let’s go to our room.” Fred let himself be dragged away.

** 26th of March 1996 **

  
The routine that he and Aloysius had was Fred’s favorite thing. They’d wake up early, stumble to the room of requirement and spend a few lazy hours enjoying each other. They’d run to the last twenty minutes of breakfast, then separate for classes.

Tuesday’s were especially nice since they both had a free period right after lunch. They’d grab some food, then go straight to the greenhouses to eat and talk, and occasionally, help Neville or Professor Sprout with some plants.

This Tuesday, they were sprawled on a blanket under a weeping willow. Surprise was jumping around the greenhouse, barreling into the two of them every now and then.

“Madam Pomfrey said she’d get his face fixed right up.” Aloysius played with Fred’s fingers. “So, that’s good. It won’t be permanent.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do it.”

“No.” Fred laid his head on Alo’s chest. “But one of my group might have.” Cassius’s face had been hexed with a nasty skin condition. Fred went back and forth on Cassius and his likability, but he was his boyfriend’s brother, so he’d prefer him uninjured, generally.

He could feel Alo sigh beneath him. “Well, he has been running around with the stupid inquisitorial squad.

“They are making it rather difficult for us. You and me, us, Godric knows what Umbridge would do if she caught us snogging.” He flexed his hand, which was now without a doubt permanently scared. Alo grabbed it and kissed it.

“Avada Kedavra us probably.”

“I just don’t know how much more of this I can take Alo.”

“I know.” Fingers ran through Fred’s hair. “I know.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“So don’t. We have a few months left of school, and then after.” Aloysius paused. After seemed like such a distant concept. After he had another year of school and Fred was done. After they were supposed to get jobs and live but after You-Know-Who was coming and after wasn’t really after. “After we’ll figure something out,” He finally concluded.

“I hope so.” Fred tightened his grip on him. He needed to relax. “Tell me a story.”

“Have I told you the time I learned to Waltz via my Grandma who is taller than me and doesn’t speak English beyond ‘No’?”

“Tell me.” Aloysius began his story and Fred listened happily. In the blooming greenhouses with just the two of them and occasionally the cat, they could pretend everything was okay.

** 14th of April 1996 **

  
Aloysius swam across the tub like pool in their special room. Fred had been unusually quiet the past few days.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just feel like I have to do something. Sitting here getting tortured every week isn’t it.”

“You make me laugh Fred. I’m the useless one.”

“You fuel me.” Fred sat up and looked Aloysius in the eyes. “You keep me up and happy and ready to go. I don’t know if I would have made it back here past Christmas and my Dad if it weren’t for you. This is supposed to be my last year. We were going to play Quidditch and have fun and instead we’re being monitored every step we take. You’ve made it worth it Alo. I love you.”

Aloysius wiped away his tears. “I love you too. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me smile so much, Fred Weasley.” He kissed him fiercely. “You’re still leaving aren’t you?”

“Soon probably.” Fred rubbed his eyes. “Something will happen, and George and I will take our exit.”

“Go out strong.”

“We’ve got a few tricks up our sleeves.” Fred laughed. “You won’t soon forget the Weasley Twins.”

“I won’t ever forget you.” Alo sat on his lap, the water lapping around them. “We’re still?”

“Yes!” Fred kissed him. “Please. I don’t want to lose you too.”

“You won’t. We can write letters and, we’ll arrange lots of meetings.”

Fred nodded. “Exactly. We can make this work.” Fred knew it sounded like more of a question than a fact. He was going to try though. He had to try. He had to make it work. He really and truly loved Aloysius.

“How much longer?” Aloysius wiped away another tear.

“I don’t know.” Fred reached out and ran his fingers over Aloysius’s face. “Probably not much.”

“Okay.” Aloysius stood up and held out his hand. “Come on, Love. Let’s make the most of our time.”


	5. Fred and Charlie

** 5th of May 1996 **

Dear Charlie

Hey, my favorite big brother. Before you ask, no I do not want anything. Just a minor thing. No big deal or anything. I'm sure you heard George and I buggered out of Hogwarts. If you could put in a good word with Ma that would be much appreciated. George is worried she'll turn us over to Voldemort. You might also want know that we bought a shop. Business is booming, so really, she has no need to worry. We’ve just begun our resounding success a little early.

George and I were talking about dating outside Hogwarts. Have you managed to get lucky in Romania? I don't remember you dating anyone in school, but I've been told I can get a little self-involved. Also, I have a mate who'd rather date the male species. So it's all-cool if that's you do too you know. I’m not one to be judgmental, but some people can be nasty about such things. My friend was a little confused at first.

We included some puking pastels if you want to get out of work one day, and a self-hanging hangman game for some entertainment. I'm sure you occasionally get bored around all those dragons.

Fred

** 27th of May 1996 **

Fred-

Good to hear from you, even if you only ever write when you need a favor. Things are going wonderfully up here, thanks for asking. I feel so cared about. We got a new bloke from Australia, so it will be fun to see how much he cries once winter starts. That first year of your snot freezing in your nose when you go outside can be a rough one.

I'll write to Mum, but you could send her your business plan. It will make her happy that this wasn't some spontaneous we're bored and pissed at the professor situation. I know you and George would never act with so little forethought. It’s not like you ever blew up your room once a month. I’m sure this was well thought out plan on your behalf. She will be so happy to see proof of your rising success.

As for your second question, tell your friend it's totally okay for him to be gay, Fred. Some purebloods get snippy about that shit, but when have the Weasley's ever agreed with them? We’re big believers in love and loudness. Mum will probably just try to feed your friend to death. That said, I am not. I don't know brother, I'm too busy working to date. About meeting people, did you have anyone in mind?

Charlie

  **8th of June 1996 **

Charlie,

I care deeply about your work! That’s why I wrote in the first place. I'm can't believe you would so little of me to insinuate such things. How are those big beautiful beasts? I liked good old Fern Bucket when I visited. She had a great set of teeth. How's she doing? We were just talking about making a snapping dragon mouth product. Suggestions are welcome.

And you! How are you, my dear brother? Any burns lately? I sent some burn cream just in case because I care about you and your health. I mentioned the nose problem to Mom. She’s knitting you some nice face warmers. Thanks for writing to her, she barely screamed at us.

I don't have anyone specific in mind no. But since you mentioned purebloods I have a few questions. How strict do you think these pureblood Slytherins are on these matters? Would such matters as my friend’s gay lifestyle have to say, be permanently kept from public knowledge? Do you think there is any flexibility there? I know they’re big on producing heirs.

Fred

**17th of June 1996**

Fred-

Look, kid, it's okay if you have a crush on a Slytherin. It’s also okay if you have a crush on a boy. It’s all good, Fred. Some of the Slytherins are great people. You have a good head on your shoulders so I'm sure you've found a good one. Unfortunately, brother, things are a bit of a mess. It will probably get worse before it gets better. You know that. It’s hard to break the mold. What are his parents like? It could be easier depending on the family, and how things keep going with the whole crazy murdering man. Ask this crush. Talk through it. You have to figure that out together. I can’t decide for you.

Fern Bucket and I are fine. Thank you for your sincere concern. The team and I can’t wait for the nose warmers.

Charlie

** 3rd of July 1996 **

Charlie

Thanks for the advice. I don't have to worry about it anymore. Friends are great you know. I love being friends with people. What with Voldemort actively running around. We were trying to ignore everything and be teenagers, but that gets too complicated now. I guess it's good that the public acknowledges his return. Maybe people will do something now.

Harry (And therefore Ron) had a bit of a rough time this past year. Angsty brothers are a pain in the ass. Sorry about that. I included some new products. Let me know how they work.

Fred

** 10th of July 1996 **

Fred

I’m sorry. I truly am. I hope this war ends soon. I’m always happy to hear from my brothers. Write if you need.

Love,  
Charlie


	6. Fred and the Muggle

** 28th of August 1996 **

  
“You have been moping for two months, Fred.” George glared down at him. “We are going out tonight.”

“Out to the club,” Lee shouted and wiggled in a way he probably thought was provocative.

“I don’t want to go to The Basilisk’s Lair.” The Basilisk’s Lair was the only Wizarding Club in the U.K. It was deep down Knockturn Alley. It was okay, but every time they went they ran into someone they’d rather not have seen. Fred didn’t actually want to go out at all.

“We’re doing something different tonight.” George grinned. “We’re going muggle and” he drummed his fingers. “A muggle gay club! Just for you Forge!”

“A what?”

“It’s a whole club filled with men who like penises. And women who like vaginas, I guess. I haven’t been. Lee and I are so excited.”

“We’ve heard one needs a lot of glitter rubbed on one’s body.”

“No.”

“We don’t need to wear glitter.”

“No.”

“You don’t get a say actually.” George rarely sounded serious. Just then he had. Fred supposed he had been a bit out of sorts recently. That couldn’t have been fun for them to deal with.

“Fine.”

“Great!” Lee procured a shopping bag. “I went to a muggle shop earlier. I picked up some basic muggle clothing. Also, some things I’ve been assured are the top line of club wear. There isn’t much fabric though, so that will be optional.” He yanked out some…article of clothing that was filled with holes.

Fred dropped his face into his hands. “I’ll wear the regular clothing thank you.”

An hour later, they had apparated to muggle London and stumbled into a gay muggle dance club.

It was something.

Loud music unlike anything they had ever heard before was blasting everywhere. There were flashing lights shooting around that kind of looked like a thousand spells shooting off at once.

And, there were sweaty, hot men rubbing all against each other. It was hot.

“I just don’t get it.” George stared at the crowd from the corner they were standing in sipping drinks, trying to take it all in. “I told myself, you know George, your dear twin brother is gay, maybe there is something there for you too. What being identical and all.” He sighed and looked around again. “Nothing. I feel nothing.”

“I do.” Fred blurted out without thinking.

“Great!” Lee slapped his back. “We want you back, Fred.” Then he shoved him into the crowd.

Fred stumbled into some guy. “Hey there.” The guy held tightly onto Fred’s forearms. “You okay?”

“Great.”

The guy eyed him up and down. “Want to dance?”

Fred shrugged. “Sure.” Hours, songs, drinks, and many dances later, Fred let himself be dragged down a set of stairs.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s never crowded down here.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Fred wasn’t really all that concerned, so he went back to the muggle’s neck. He had already forgotten his name, but it was something incredibly muggle sounding.

The man laughed. “God No.”

“It’s okay if you try, I have my wand.”

“Can I play with it?”

“No!”

“No?” The man pulled slightly away. “I thought?” he trailed off.

Fred blinked. “Oooh. Yes. I mean yes. Sorry. There was a momentary lapse of thought there. Please do.”

“Great!” Fred let him.

** 20th of September 1996 **

  
It was almost a month later and George and Lee had apparated Fred back to the club. Apparently, he was still moping. The club was just as loud and flashy as before. It seemed less exciting this time.

George and Lee managed to find a hen party to run off with, so Fred slunk over to the bar and sat there, drinking some odd colored drink.

“Hey.” Fred turned his head to see a guy sitting next to him.

“Hey.” He contributed. Then he looked closer at the guy. “Oh hey!” It was the guy from the last time he was here.

The man laughed. “Forget about me?”

“No. Maybe for a second.” Fred could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Aiden” The man held out his hand.

“Fred.” Fred shook it.

“You don’t seem like you’re having as much fun this time.”

Fred sighed. “Yeah, it’s a little….much.”

“Same. We could go somewhere else if you’d like?”

“Sure.” Fred hopped off his bar stool. “I don’t actually know this area well. Any suggestions?”

“Well, I for one, am starving.”

“Yes.” Fred nodded. Food was always good.

They made their way outside. The cool autumn breeze was a nice change from the overheated, sweaty mess that was the clubs. The sidewalks weren’t overly crowded as they walked along, and Fred was enjoying seeing muggle London like a muggle.

“Do you like Chinese? Or Pizza maybe.”

“I’ve never actually had Chinese food.”

“What?” Aiden actually stopped walking. “How has that happened?”

Fred thought it best to not share he hadn’t had pizza until a few months ago. “My Mum’s a bit of a traditional cook I suppose.”

“Oh Dear God.” Aiden shook his head, grabbed Fred’s hand and started dragging him through the streets. “There is so much food you have to learn about! I mean, the dumplings, the noodles, the chicken and cashews. Have you had Thai food? Indian Food? Mexican Food? Don’t answer that.”

Fred grinned. “You really love food huh?”

“Well duh, I’m in culinary school.

“Right. Well, I love to eat, so take me to the best place.”

They arrived in a small crowded Chinese restaurant. The tables were round and so close together they could barely fit around them. They got squished into a corner. The food was delicious.

“You were right.” Fred shoved the last dumpling into his mouth. “This is amazing. Is this the kind of food you do?”

Aiden laughed. “No, not really, but I appreciate it.”

“I appreciate you for taking me here.”

“I’m glad.” Aiden folded his hands back and forth. “Would you like to come back to mine?”

Fred hesitated. Aiden was a nice enough guy, and from what he remembered, it was all right last time. He was a muggle, but it was kind of nice being just Fred. No Gryffindor, no Weasley, no Order of the Phoenix. “Sure.” He smiled brightly. “Let’s go.”

** 29th September 1996 **

  
Pretending everything was okay was nice. It was easier when one person thought everything was okay. Aiden had taken him to the London Zoo for a date. It was pretty cool. The animals were pretty awesome even if none of the big ones had wings. Fred almost wished he could take out his planning book and jot down some ideas for products.

“I love zebra’s best.” Aiden was saying.

“They are rather stripey.” There were all these animals Fred had never seen. Granted, he hadn’t even take care of magical creatures, but still. They wandered over to the horses.

One came over and stared at Fred. “They seem much nicer than centaurs.”

“What?”

“Oh, I.” Fred stopped. Thinking about it, he couldn’t tell the story of the year he and George spent playing in the Forbidden Forest and all the creatures they had run into. He wasn’t even sure if muggles had centaurs. “Well, they’re imaginary right?”

“Right.” Aiden was looking at him oddly.

“I had a book as a kid about mean centaurs. My brothers and I would pretend a lot.” Fred was glad he had years of experience making things up to get out of trouble.

“That’s cute!” Aiden grinned. “Want to see the monkeys?”

“Yes.” Walking through the zoo was amazing. None of the muggles seemed concerned. They weren’t half hiding; they weren’t furtively glancing around corners. They just were. It was relaxing, that Fred didn’t have to tap his wand every few minutes to make sure he could grab it fast. He still did of course, but he didn’t have to.

After the monkeys, they went to the lions. “Amazing.” Fred watched them lounging in their habitat. One came up close to the glass and watched him.

“Wow, they really like you.”

“They know I’m a lion.”

Aiden cocked his head to the side. “Is this another game you played with your brothers?”

“Lion, Badger, Snake or Eagle?” Fred grinned. “You should pick one.”

“Okay wait, do you mean the one that I’m most like? Or as a pet? Or that I want to be?”

“Eagle.” Fred shook his head. “An eagle.”

“I am not!” Aiden smirked. “Is that bad or good? Explain this game more!”

“It’s fine.”

“I don’t like any of those options. Can I be an otter?”

Fred laughed. “Sure, why not.”

“Alright, Lion Man.”

** 8th of October 1996 **

  
Fred woke up as Aiden’s arm tightened around his stomach. He had gone over the night before to watch some movie called Jumanji. Fred was fairly certain a wizard had helped write it. Movies were one of the more interesting aspects of muggles. He would have to try and watch more.

Aiden stirred beside him. “Hi” He whispered.

“Hey.” Fred smiled softly.

Aiden ran his fingers through Fred’s hair. “I like you, Fred.”

“I like you too.”

“But?” Aiden sighed. “You seem off today. I just wondered…” He trailed off. Fred frowned. He was off. He liked Aiden, he did, but he wasn’t Aloysius. Fred didn’t think about him when they were apart, not really. Then there was the fact that he could barely have a conversation with him during the movie the night before because he hadn’t actually seen one before. Just like he had to censor himself at the zoo. And there was work for the Order that was picking up, and because if any death eater found out Aiden would be murdered.

“I’m sorry.” Fred finally said. “It’s complicated. I think I’m still stuck on my ex a little bit.”

“You did say that’s why you were forced to the club the first night. I should have paid more attention to that.”

“I’m sorry,” Fred repeated. “I really did have fun with you.”

“I know. I had fun with you too.” Aiden climbed out of bed, reached under the bed and pulled on some pajamas. “Hey, you dropped this?” He held out Fred’s wand.

Fred tried not scream. That was a stupid move. “Can I trust you?”

“Yeah.”

Fred pulled on his clothing. He grabbed his wand. “It’s not just Alo. It’s going to get messy the next few months or year or two.”

“Okay?”

“If I don’t tell you, you can’t know. If anyone asks, you don’t know.”

“Are you okay?”

Fred nodded. Then he waved his wand and began to set some warding spells, some protegos, some notice-me-nots, any protection spells he could think of. He worked his way around the flat, encasing it in safety. You could see the spells shimmering as they were laid down. Aiden wasn’t meant to last long for him, he was no soulmate, but Fred did like him. He wanted him safe.

“Holy Shit.”

“If you see any black capes and masks? Hide. Run. Get away. Snakes coming out of skulls, same thing. Okay? Promise me.”

“Okay.” Aiden rubbed his eyes like he couldn’t really be seeing what was happening.

“Thanks for everything.” Fred tucked his wand away.

“You too.”

“Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” Fred went to the door.

“Bye,” Aiden called out.

“Goodbye.”


	7. Fred and the Order

** 27th October 1996-Kingsley **

  
“Hello.” Fred strolled into the Auror’s office with as much swagger as he could manage. “I’ve been told to speak to Auror Shacklebolt, something about receiving calls about my products?

The secretary frowned. “I’ll say. Office 223467B.” Fred made his way through the department and knocked on the office door.

“Mr. Weasley.”

“Auror.”

“Do come in.” Fred tapped his ear as he went to sit down.

“I just checked, we’re all clear.”

“Great! What do you have for me?”

Kingsley handed over a stack of files, which were quickly tucked away in a hidden pocket of Fred’s briefcase. “Bring it to the next meeting, they’ll know what to do.”

“Thanks.”

“I believe you have some things for me as well.”

“You were serious about that?”

“We have had five, five calls to our office about swamps that cannot be removed, Mr. Weasley.”

Fred sighed, reached back into his briefcase, and pulled out a different stack of files. “Fine, here is all the information on how we made the swamp. I also included the instructions that come with it when you buy it, where, on the last page, is removal instructions.”

“You give out removal instructions.” Kingsley reached to grab it. “This is 17 steps long!”

“Some of them are jokes.”

Kingsley pinched his nose. “Fine. Thank you. Please leave.”

“See you next time boss!” Fred bounced out of the room. Working for the order was turning out to be rather enjoyable.

** 11th November 1996-Tonks **

  
“You know what?” She took a sip of her drink. “I think we would have been friends if we overlapped in school together.”

Fred thought about it. “Your skills would have been valuable.” They could have had a lot of fun together. The pranks they could have pulled off.

“Clearly.” Tonks gestured to herself, currently looking very much like Lee Jordan.

“It’s a little much you know,” George frowned. “Not Lee.”

Tonks laughed. “Well, it would be a little suspicious if you were hanging out with an Auror. Catching up with an old school chum is nothing noticeable. Are they saying anything important yet?” She glanced across the bar, where a group of known but not officially known death eaters were drinking and eating and being merry.

George tugged at the extendable ear connected to his own. “Just bragging about nabbing Florian.”

“No location?”

“Nope.”

Fred sighed. Florian Fortescue had disappeared not two days ago. The order had decided to bump up their surveillance, but it was too late for Florian. Fred actually really liked him. He could always tell him and George apart and made sure that Fred got a handful of blueberries on the side and George got the raspberries. He didn’t deserve to be kidnapped and he certainly didn’t deserve the torture he was probably currently under. If he wasn’t already dead that is.

Tonks brushed Lee’s dreadlocks out of her face. “I didn’t even think to bring a hair tie.” She sighed. “While they’re boasting about torture, want to hear about some of my previous escapades?”

“Yes.” George grinned. Fred nodded.

“Well, okay, this story sounds cooler at the start then it does at the end.”

“Tell us!” Fred grinned. Tonks pulled a face that was so Tonks it looked weird on Lee’s body.

“Occasionally, I would mimic teachers in appearance.”

Fred choked on his drink.

“No way.” George sounded as shocked as Fred felt.

“That said, with the exception of the one time I got myself out of detention, I used to get books from the restricted section.”

Fred laughed. “That’s the tamest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey now,” Tonks twirled her wand and Fred felt an itching hex sweep down his arm. “Some of the books were legitimately dangerous. Most were just interesting though. Plus, I knew I wanted to be an Auror, and getting new and shitty defense teachers every year was not helpful.” The hex ended.

Fred sighed in relief. “I forgot you had that one year max curse too.”

“Running theory is that is was Tom himself.” Tonks tapped her fingers on the table. “They haven’t been able to break it obviously, or figure it out fully, but, you know.”

“Probably was him,” Fred shook his head. “Twat ruins everything.”

“Our teachers were worse than yours.” George snorted. “We had-“

“Wait,” Fred smirked. “Let her go first. We have time, they’re arguing about Quidditch players.”

Tonks arched her eyebrows. “The one I felt most bad for, was Fiona Windyplain. She was the professor my first year and was all of 18 years old. She had been homeschooled, from the group of about 100 witches and wizards in rural Ireland. She did okay with my class, but the upper years, where they were only a year or two difference in age. Disaster. The poor thing had never been around so many people, she didn’t know anyone, had no clue how to control a class. I actually learned a good amount, but other years.” She frowned. “Poor girl.”

“Where’d she end up?”

“No idea. Back home? They do a lot of farming up there.”

“Then there was Professor Hyka. He was Albanian, and had an accent that literally none of us could understand, yet, he refused to use a translation charm and just speak his language. As far as we could tell, he hated teaching. Apparently, in Albania, he had taken down some evil wizard. He would assign the class various readings, and then spend the period writing letters, reading, cooking and eating, or napping. At the end of the period, he would call on random people to talk about what they read.”

“Did you learn anything?”

“Not really. Some random readings stuck in my head. I did learn a solid shield charm though.”

“How?”

“Throughout the lesson he would randomly shoot stinging hexes at people.”

Fred cackled. “That’s kind of funny.”

“It was awful. But I could hold a shield all lesson by the end of the year. So I learned one practical thing from him.”

“I don’t know. So far they seem pretty middle of the road.”

“Then there was the pedophile.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that was a fun one. In class-well it doesn’t matter. Thankfully, I did not personally strike his fancy or get a single detention with him.”

“In our worst detentions, we had a professor torture and permanently scar us.”

“Hmmm.”

“And then we had two death eaters.”

“Two?”

“Well, one confirmed death eater who escaped from Azkaban, and one who had Voldey attached to his body so.”

A frown passed over Tonk’s face. “Now, wait a minute,” She began.

“Wait wait,” George pushed a hand over his ear, listening closely. ”They’re talking about people they’re going to try and recruit.”

“How forward thinking of them,” Fred muttered under his breath.

“Jonathon Smith,” George said.

“Oh!” Tonks frowned. “He’s the perfect candidate.”

“Who is he?”

“He’s actually a couple of years behind me, so you all overlapped a bit in school. Ravenclaw, brown hair, brown eyes.”

Fred glanced at George, who looked just as confused as he felt. ”We don’t remember.”

“Well, that’s the problem. No one remembered him. Plain as could be, perfectly middling. I tutored him for a year. He was a sweet guy actually. I’ll try to reach out and see if we can get him some friends to keep him connected.”

“Eloise Boderly.”

“Year ahead of me.” Tonks shrugged. “I’m surprised she isn’t a death eater already. Don’t know if we’d have any luck with her.”

“Oh.” George’s face paled a little. “Um.” He glanced at Fred.

“Who is it?”

“Cassius Warrington.”

“Oh.” Fred threw his head back and downed the rest of the drink. ”Okay.”

“How do you know him?”

“He was in our year,” George answered. ”We, we interacted here and there.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Tonks pulled herself up straight and turned more into a full member of the order, trained Auror, than just a pal.

“He wouldn’t listen to us.” Fred shrugged and turned to look over at the group they were watching. “Looks like they’re about to pay. We should report back. Try to catch Jonathon.” He stood up and walked outside.

“What the hell?” Tonks arched her eyebrow.

George squirmed. “He really won’t listen to us. We almost got along once, but he was also Umbridge’s lackey and has a death eater uncle. I can offer him refuge but I know he knows what’s happening already. He’s not dumb.”

“Okay.” She stands up and stretches. “After the war, the three of us are going to have to get together. I’ve got some great ideas for your shop.”

Georges laughed. “Will do.”

** 25th of December 1996-Molly and Arthur  **

  
Fred was happy. He had genuinely enjoyed himself this Christmas. Their family had genuinely been able to enjoy themselves. He was currently washing up in the Kitchen with his Mum because everyone always forgot to help her. A shout made him jump and nearly drop the plate he was putting away.

“Mum?”

“Outside Dear.” They ran outside. There was a ring of fire surrounding the house. He glanced around, noticing Remus and Tonks shooting spells at the fire.

“Where is Ginny?” His mother demanded.

“She chased Harry.”

“Where is Harry?”

“He chased Bellatrix.”

“Got it!” A triumphant shout came. Remus, Tonks and his Dad burst through the flames to catch Harry and Ginny. They all watched through the flames, trying to make out anything that was happening. Fred winced when he heard a shout that was surely Ginny. His Mom summoned the family clock, and far too many hands were pointed at mortal peril.

“Right then,” she said watching it intensely. “All still fighting.”

A cackle and a spell burst through the air. Fred spun around to say flames bursting through his house. He summoned the first thing he thought of to try and save something,anything. His Dad pushed his arm down because apparently, they were back. They were back and safe and their house had fire bursting from every window, door, and crevice.

“There’s nothing more we can do Son.”

“Dad.”

“We’ll rebuild as soon as we can.”

“How?”

“That’s what Weasley’s do Son. They can try, but they can’t destroy us. We’ll come out stronger. They can try to scare us, to intimidate us, ” He glanced at Molly.

“They won’t win,” She finished. Fred nodded. This was his family, he was going to fight like hell to keep it that way.

** 9th February 1996-Lupin **

  
“Professor!” Fred greets cheerily, bouncing down the street.”

“You call me Remus.”

“I saw McGonagall reprimanding you for calling her professor in November.”

Lupin’s eyebrow twitched. “10 points to Gryffindor, Fred.”

“That’s the spirit!” He held out his arm. Remus grabbed on and apparated them away. They landed in a small muggle town, on a street filled with houses and small yards. They strolled down the lane until they stopped at one that had a swing tied up to the large tree out front, and bicycles in the yard.

“This is it.” Remus marched up to the front door and rang the bell.

A middle-aged woman opened the door. She had on jeans and a sweater, a pair of glasses, and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Mrs. Jeannie Smith?”

“Yes?”

“Remus Lupin.” Remus held out his hand. The muggle glanced at it warily before shaking it.

“How can I help you?”

“We’re here to talk about your daughter, Claire.”

“Is this the consult about her anxiety?” She stepped aside and waved them in. “Come in.” She led them to the living room where a little boy in overalls was coloring. “Danny, go get your sister.” She sat and faced them. “We’ve been doing those breathing exercises the school counselor suggested, they help some. But it’s been a few years and she gets so worked up when something bad happens, she pushed out all her old friends. We’re so concerned.”

“Is your husband here Ma’am?”

“Oh, call me Jeannie. Ah, girls,” She nodded at two little girls in the doorway. “Amy, get your Dad, Claire come sit.” She sat. “Where did you say you were from?”

“Well, I’m officially from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Sorry, What?” The Dad entered the room with the middle child in tow.

“Is the reason you’ve been pushing people away because something went wrong, Claire? It doesn’t make you a bad person. It’s just a touch of accidental magic. You’re a witch.” The little girl looked so worried.

“When I was five,” Fred began. “I turned my little brother’s teddy bear into a giant spider. Heck, when my friend Harry was 12 or 13 he blew his Aunt up like a balloon.”

“Really?” The little girl bit her lip. “I shattered the window and almost pushed Amy out of it. I didn’t mean to!” She rubbed her eyes. “If I don’t have friends, I can’t hurt them.”

Remus smiled. “You won’t hurt anyone, my dear. Next summer, you’ll get a letter inviting you to Hogwarts, the United Kingdom’s only Wizarding school. All you need to do is learn a little about how to control it.”

“Really? I’m not bad?”

“Of course not.”

Her Mom nodded and pulled her close. “You’re one of the kindest girls I know sweet Claire. You wouldn’t ever hurt someone on purpose. I wish you had told us.”

“Show us.” The Dad sounded skeptical. Remus pulled out his wand, floated a vase over to the little boy, and transformed it into a toy fire truck.

“You two are serious?” The Dad blinked.

“We are.”

“Why are you here now, if the letter comes in the summer?” The middle child looked baffled. “Also, am I magic too?”

“Let me just run some test.” Remus swished his wand over all three children. “Oh good, healthy as could be. I can’t say who is or isn’t magic though.” He frowned. “Unfortunately, we aren’t here with the best of news.”

“What’s wrong?”

Fred rubbed his head. “We’re hoping to convince your family to immigrate temporarily.”

“What?”

Remus picked it up. “Well, currently the Wizarding world is struggling. There’s a dark wizard rising to power. We’re doing everything to stop but he does not like wizards and witches born of those who are, muggle- non-magic. It likely won’t be safe for Claire to start school here in the fall.”

“What?”

“We’re going to stop him,” Fred said. Kids like Claire deserved to go to Hogwarts. “We’ll contact you when we do but before then, there are some other schools you can look at.”

“I’m sorry, your telling us the magic is real, and there is some evil magic man out there.”

“Yes.” The rest of the meeting was tense, to say the least. Fred was fairly certain that the family would listen though, and the Order would soon be contacted when they decided on America or Europe. Sometimes, Fred hated being in the Order.

** 1st March 1997-Bill **

  
Hoards of bouncing students streamed around them as they walked down the main lane of Hogsmeade. Bill sighed. “Well, hopefully, this will be an easy patrol.”

“It’d be easier without the students.”

“You sound so cynical for someone who was in Hogwarts just last year.”

Fred laughed. “Yeah well. I’m nearly 19, I’m a full-fledged businessman and member of the Order of the Phoenix. I can be cynical.”

“Growing up isn’t all bad, Fred.”

“No?”

“Nope. Just you wait until the war is over. Or before. Just wait until you fall in love.”

Fred grinned. Bill had been engaged for all of two months, and he was constantly smiling. “Are you excited to get married?”

“Merlin, I can’t wait. I just love Fleur so much. She’s so fierce and beautiful and smart. When she speaks French,” He sighed happily. “I love her to bits.”

“How was it, meeting her out of Hogwarts. You dated that Beth girl pretty seriously didn’t you?”

Bill peaked behind an ally. He shot off a slight revealing spell. He sighed. “I love Fleur so much more than I loved Beth. I loved Beth too, but it was different. It hurt when we broke up, especially since some of our fellow couple friends from Hogwarts married each other. But we weren’t right for each other. It was the right decision.”

Fred nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

“No reason.” Fred eyed the students walking past. “Where the hell are our siblings?”

Bill scoffed. “You’d think they’d want to say Hi to their cool older brothers who got stuck with discreet patrol duty.”

Fred laughed. “I’m sure they ran in the other direction when they saw us. Hey, was there a decision on the muggle patrols?”

“Kingsley, Tonks and the others with ministry access are going to try and compile a list of potential at-risk muggles or muggle areas. We’ll wander around and throw up some basic safety spells and charms. It’s not much.”

“It’s something.” Fred watched the students. “Better than the alternative.” He was thinking of the family that had been murdered just last week. Parents and three kids, killed just because they were muggles. “I’d love to help with that. I blend in pretty well too.”

Bill laughed. “Oh really, and how do you know that?”

“We bought our muggle section magic pranks there.” That and the whole dated a muggle for a small amount of time thing. Fred figured he could probably tell Bill. He’d probably be cool. Still. There also wasn’t really a point right now. It’s not like he was currently dating a male. “Also, we might have gone to the muggle world once to go to a club thing. It was nice to not see people we’ve known since childhood.”

“What was that like?”

“Loud. I didn’t love it. But it was an experience. I even went on that muggle train underground. It was disgusting, honestly. Almost worse than locker rooms after a game. Dead interesting though. Great for watching people, planning ideas.”

“That could be helpful.” Bill paused. Fred felt him tense beside him.

“You know that kid?” Fred followed Bill’s eyes. Standing, staring at him, was Aloysius. Fred stared back for a moment. Obviously, he would be here. He wasn’t sure why this was such a shock to him. "Fred.”

Fred shook his head. Bill had his wand gripped tightly in his hand. “Yeah, sorry, don’t hex him.”

While his tensed guarded stance didn’t change, Bill’s wand went back into his sleeve. “Who is he?”

“Um.” Fred hesitated. “Quidditch rival. Yup. Slytherin beater. We’re sworn enemies. You know how it is.”

Bill looked skeptical. “That was the cause of all that staring? Quidditch?”

“Yup.” Fred laughed. “I’m sure we’ll get over that silly school stuff soon.”

** 30th March 1997  **

  
The knock on his door was unexpected. Their friends were all coming for their party tomorrow night, and everyone else had the key. Fred sighed and stood up from the sofa. The party was going to be epic. They had socked up on firewhiskey and they had even gone to a muggle store and purchased this game where-

He opened the door and his jaw literally dropped open. “Alo.”

“Fred.”

“What. How are you here?”

“I snuck out.” Alo shrugged. “I just thought. It’s your birthday. I figured you’d be celebrating tomorrow night? My birthday kind of sucked without you. I wanted to. I don’t know.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I can go if you want.”

“Stay.” A million thoughts were running through Fred’s head and the strongest beat was stay stay stay.

“Stay?”

“Yeah.” Fred pulled him inside and shut the door. “I missed you too.”

“Really?”

“I thought it would be easier.” He had thought it would be so much easier. It had been almost, in the recent months. Then he saw Alo when he was out with Bill and everything froze, except his stomach, which was flipping over and over. He hadn’t seen him in months and he still loved him. It hurt.

“What?”

“Breaking up.”

Alo sat down on the couch. “Me too.”

“I thought, the first few months would suck. I thought I’d get over it by the New Year. Except it’s been months since then and I still miss you.”

“I do too. So does Surprise.”

“How is that cat?”

“He keeps sneaking out of the dorm to play in the greenhouse. He teases the plants. Once, I caught him snuggling up with Neville.”

Fred gasped. “The traitor.”

Alo giggled. Fred had missed that sound so much. He missed his laughing adventurous Aloysius. “So, tonight.”

“I’ll tell George to bugger off to Lee’s or something.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know if I can sneak out again. My roommates will have my back tonight, but, I can’t push it. Eventually, they’ll want something in return.” He sighed. “I guess I can sneak in some firewhiskey as a thanks.”

“I’ve got plenty,” Fred implored. He’d buy eons of firewhiskey if he could. “You can have it all.”

“Fred.” Alo sounded pained. Fred knew this wasn’t any easier for him.

“I know.” Fred picked at the couch. He knew nothing had changed. He knew why they broke up. Logically, rationally, it was the right decision. Emotionally it was awful. “You came here though.”

“I know. Can we pretend again?”

Fred leaned forward and kissed him. “Yeah. Let’s have tonight. We deserve it.”

** 1st July 1997-McGonnagal  **

“Professor!” Fred did not expect to see her come stalking down the hospital corridor.

“Hello, Mr. Weasley.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to check up on my former students. I know Bill was brought here with his injuries. Madame Pomfrey felt they needed to be examined further.“

“Yes.” Fred nodded. “He’s. Well.” They were pretty sure he wouldn’t turn into a werewolf. So there was that. “They expect him to be okay. The scars will stay. They aren’t really sure of any…side effects.”

“That is reassuring. I would, however, like to speak to him and the rest of your family. I know two more of your siblings managed to get themselves involved last night.”

Fred nodded. He was still trying to process that Death Eaters were in Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny fought them again. Dumbledore was gone. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised. His third year a teacher was possessed by Voldemort and his fourth his sister was. Yet everyone kept saying Hogwarts was safe. It was nice to pretend. “Professor.” He hesitated. “Was anyone else hurt?”

She arched her eyebrows. “Pardon?”

“Any other students.”

“I’m afraid I can’t share the conditions of my minor students to non-family members Mr. Weasley. If you are concerned you can owl them.”

“He’s not a minor.” Fred tried to not punch the wall after that non-subtle outburst.

“I see. Well, my previous statement still stands. However, you were a student in a club once, I’m sure you can make some leaps. You also had many family members directly involved. Might I suggest using some of that cunning I know you have to place people.” Fred nodded. “I can also say that Bill was the only person who needed to be moved to St. Mungo’s. Albus.” She took a deep shaky breath. “Albus was the only one on our side to die.”

Fred nodded and let her go to Bill. He watched her walk away. He knew, that Aloysius was safe and sound in the Slytherin common room that night. He wouldn’t have been involved. He wasn’t sure if Aloysius could be considered on their side though. He wasn’t sure of anything.


	8. Fred and Lee

** 3rd of September 1997 **

  
They got through the door and straightened up.

“Well, that was easy,” Lee said as he looked around. They were in the back entrance to a movie theater.

“We’re sorry,” George began.

Lee laughed. “Ah, don’t worry about it. We were best friends in school. I was always going to be on their list. I’m surprised it took this long after the wedding.”

Fred nodded. “Bill said he and Fleur are handling it. He’s happy to be married. He loves her. Also, he said those fuckers will pay.”

“Besides,” Lee continued. “We already stashed the equipment at Katie’s recluse Uncle’s house.” He clapped Fred and George on the back. “We’re packed with the muggle sacks.”

“Backpacks.” Fred put in.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Back Sacks.” Lee nodded. He reached into his and pulled out his owl. “And we’ve got Galaxy here.” He stroked his solid black owl. “Well, we have him to send out our letters.”

They had written various letters to various people, saying they were okay, and letting them know that they should be on the lookout for their upcoming radio shows. Fred had one for Aloysius, just because he had to.

“Ready for your flight Galaxy?” The owl hooted. Lee nodded. “Go back to Mom. It’s not likely to be safe with me.” They tied a stack of letters to his leg. “Okay.” Lee rubbed his eyes. “Okay. Movie?”

Fred grinned. “This is the back of a movie theater! I haven’t actually been in one before, but I saw a movie. They’re all different. This one is about some weather disaster in America and crazy people who chase them in those muggle dumpster trucks.”

“Oooh.” Lee grinned.

“It’s called Twister.”

“Where do we go?” George asked. Fred grinned and marched off. He wasn’t actually sure where to go, but he’d figure something out.

** 11th of Dec 1997 **

  
They had gone from Katie’s recluse Uncle to Oliver’s teammate’s Aunt to Shell Cottage to their current location, an ‘abandoned’ house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

“Do you think the family was murdered?” Fred asked. He was looking at the photos still on the wall. They looked like a young family, with kids far too small.

Lee joined him. “I hope they’re on the run.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Come on Mate,” He slapped his shoulder. “We’ve got a show to run.”

They began to set up the equipment to run their radio show. Fred heard a knock on the door, and George was there with his wand out for a moment, before Kingsley came strolling in.

“One of our favorite guests!” Fred said cheerily.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Kinglsey frowned. “We’ve got some important information this week.”

“We always do.” Fred agreed.

“That’s why we do it. We bring truth.” Lee grinned. “To think I applied for Quidditch announcer on a dare.”

“You’re welcome,” Fred said with a laugh. He remembered that day well. Lee had been upset about not making the team, so Fred dared him to be the announcer. He figured Lee talked as much as they did, so it’d be the perfect fit. It was. Until they had to go into hiding, Lee had been working for the wireless, in a bottom-rung position. After this, Fred was sure Lee would get a hosting job.

Lee held up his hand and the room quieted. “In three, two-Hello and Welcome to Potterwatch. It’s the eleventh of December 1997. We hope that you can stay safe this Holiday Season, and that next year we can celebrate in peace. We have Rapier to give you the updates today.”

“Thanks, River.” Fred began to read from the sheet he was holding. He found it best not to think about the words he was saying, and just say them. The listeners need calm composure, and he would provide it. “We recently learned of the murder of Marcel Smith, 45, muggleborn. Marcel had three children, ages 9, 5, and 4, location unknown. Marcel is married to Lucille Smith nee Corner-half-blood, location unknown. We also learned of the murder Dylan Watts and his entire family. Dylan was a muggle born and should have been entering his second year in the Hufflepuff house this school year. He was a bright student who excelled Astronomy. The Spinnet house was burned down recently. The Spinnet family is primarily half-bloods, and well known as muggle born supporters. While their entire house was destroyed, there is no evidence that the family was inside at the time. Wherever you are, we hope you stay safe. We also learned that Jeb Tripe, 32 is now a marked death eater. If you know him, please exercise caution with your words. In positive news, we received news from our friendly creature enthusiasts down south that Archie and Poppy Castillo-Johnson, muggleborn siblings in what would be their third and fifth year respectively, are safe and learning. We thank them for their generosity. We turn now, to Royal with some important information.”

“Thank you.” Kingsley began. “I have received information that the death eaters have gotten wind of some illegal activities in Wales. They seem to be focusing heavy attention in Northern Wales, so if you are in the area around Wrexham to Rhyl, please exercise extreme caution in the coming weeks, and if you can, traverse to somewhere else safely. “

“Thank you, Royal.” George chimed in. “We’d also like to thank the current resistance fighters. We appreciate everything you do in fighting for the Wizarding world we know and love. We will get through this, and your efforts are valued and valuable. Stay safe, and keep those around you safe as best you can. The time to fight will come, and until then, we’ll keep you updated as best as we can.”

“Related to that,” Lee began. “The password for next time is Longbottom. We’ll broadcast when we can, and in the meantime, keep faith, and goodnight.”

** 16th March 1998 **

  
Packing up the radio equipment was delicate work. Primarily, because their ability to replace broken parts right now was around zero. George apparated off with their main equipment to their next location.

“Okay,” Lee looked around. “No sign of life here.”

“Perfect.” Fred grinned and slung his backpack over his shoulders. A crack sounded through the air. “George?”

“Guess again.” A deep voice scratched out. A spell shot past them. Two masked Death Eaters bounded into the room.

Fred slammed up a shield spell, blocking something from hitting them. He heard Lee scream, and ran over to him, shooting off hexes. He grabbed Lee and yanked them behind a table.

“Just go,” Lee said as he shot a spell over the table with the wrong arm. “I can’t apparate right now.” Fred let out a strong shield as the table burst into flames, and apparated them away.

They smacked into the wall of the alley they landed in. “Ow fuck.” Lee yelped. Fred looked him over.

“Oh, Merlin.” Lee’s right arm sleeve was shredded, and there was a massive gash from elbow to shoulder, bleeding profusely.

“Your hat is smoking,” Lee whispered out. Fred yanked off his head, to find a clean hole going from one end to the other.

“Well, it’s a good thing this wasn’t pulled down tight over my head, huh.”

Lee laughed. “When I was a kid, I really wanted a scar. I thought it would be cool, and I could tell the epic story of how I got it and amaze people with my brilliance.”

“Now?”

“It hurts.” He whimpered.

“Right on then.” Fred grabbed his good hand and they went inside the door. Inside, there was loud music and flashing lights. Months ago, they all decided that the muggle gay club was the safest meeting spot. They went up to the barman, ignoring the gaping stares at them.

“Hi there.” Fred began.

“Hospitals about a mile away, mate. I can call you a cab.”

“Just tell me how to get there.”

“Go outside, turn left, walk a block to the main road, follow it all the way down.”

“Awesome. If someone that looks just like me, minus an ear comes in, ask him our founder’s first name, and tell him where to find me, if he says Godric.”

The barman eyed him. “You okay mate?”

“Please.”

“Sure thing.”

They slowly made their way to the muggle hospital. When they went inside it was bright and bustling and smelled a little odd.

“Sirs!” A lady behind the desk called out. She gave Lee a brief look over. “Stab wound? Don’t sit, we’ll get you treated right way. Name?” She pressed a button and looked expectantly at them.

“Lee.”

“Last name.”

“Godric.” She arched her eyebrows. A nurse came running out of the side door.

“Sir, this way.” Lee went off. Fred stared at the lady.

“Can you tell me his date of birth?”

“January 23rd, 1978.”

“Any allergies?”

“Strawberries.”

“Previous medical history?”

“Uh.” Fred tried to remember what Lee had and if anything was also a muggle disease. “I don’t know.”

“Please take a seat, we’ll call you when we can.” Fred sat. Waiting was awful. He knew logically that Lee would be okay but it was still awful. He watched the muggles come in and go. Their sickness looked similar to theirs, and he hoped it was the worse they would ever know.

“Fred.” Lee came bouncing out of the back room, his arm tied up in some sort of fabric sling. “I have stitches and a sling!”

“Oh thank Merlin!” George came rushing in. He flung himself onto Fred, squeezed him tightly, and the grabbed Lee’s good hand.

“What happened?”

“Well.” Fred glanced around the waiting room. “You good to go Lee?”

He held up some papers. “Yeah, I have instructions here. Keep it clean, don’t get stabbed again, you know.”

“Right of course.” They left the hospital. Fred sighed. “I hope you can apparate.”

“Try it.” Lee shrugged and they flew off to the new safe house. They landed and looked around at each other.

“All here.”

“All safe.”

Fred ran his hand through his hair. “That was terrifying.”

 “What happened?”

 “Death Eaters, two of them.” Lee rubbed his arms. “I don’t know how they found us.”

 “They were skilled too.” Fred shook his head. “Broke through shields charms fast.”

 “Well, we are high on the list of traitors.”

 “Kill on sight,” Lee muttered.

 “What if-“ George began.

“No.” Lee shook his head. “We don’t play that game.”

“Just tonight. Just for the future.” 

“I’m going to sit down with my Grandkids, and turn this scar into a lesson, not a story for laughs.” Lee sat down. “The muggle doctors say it will without a doubt scar.”

Fred sighed as he sat down next to him. “I’m going to ask Aloysius out for real.”

“What?”

“We deserve it. I still love him. I want a chance. A real chance, the one we should have had. We’ll go on dates and we’ll get to be carefree, and no one will get tortured or maimed and we’ll eat dinner at a fancy restaurant and he can come to the burrow and we’ll just be able to try.”

George sat down on Lee’s other side, and they all leaned together. “We all deserve a chance.”

“I hope you get it.”

** 2nd of May 1998 **

  
They were eating pizza in an abandoned muggle flat when George leapt up.

“What?” Lee had his wand out. Fred was already casting a revealing spell towards the door.

“No.” George reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon.

Lee ran to his bag and began to dig around. “Got it.” He took a deep breath. “They’re at Hogwarts. He’s coming. We can go through the tunnel at the Hog’s Head. Okay.” Lee looked slightly panicked. “Okay.”

“We got this.” Fred nodded. They had to have this. His whole family was probably already there.

“Of course we do.” George grinned. “We’re Gred and Forge and Eel. We can do anything.”

Lee grinned. “Right. We can do this. Those pathetic excuses for wizards won’t win. They can’t win.”

George looked around the room; with its stained walls and crumbling furniture. “I won’t miss places like this.”

“We’ll beat the bad guys, and then take a long hot shower, and then sleep in a warm cozy bed,” Fred said.

“And eat a homemade meal.” George grinned.

“Meet you there?” Lee asked.

Fred and George nodded.

“Right. Okay. Love you guys.” Fred watched as Lee apparated off. He took a deep breath. George met his eyes and grabbed his hand.

“Ready Fred?”

“Ready George.”


	9. The End

** 7th May 1998 **

  
Aloysius Warrington did not know what to do. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed here. He had to be there.

How could he not?

Fred was dead.

He had not found out right away. First, he heard that they won. He was so happy. He thought, maybe, just maybe, things could work out now. Voldemort was gone. They could all just be regular wizards now.

A list of dead was printed in the first edition of the Prophet. He screamed so loud the Aurors were called and Surprise was howling next to him. The Aurors patted his back and said sorry. There was so much grief, so many rogue Death Eaters to chase, they couldn’t concern themselves with one wailing teen.

His knees buckled at the rows of chairs. He didn’t know where to sit. He didn’t know if he could sit.

“Excuse me.” A voice said. “Excuse me, but did your brother punch Fred once?”

Aloysius turned to see a blond girl standing there. She looked familiar. “What?”

“I’m Luna.” Right. It was Luna Lovegood. “Do you have an older brother? I think it’s you. You can see it on your face. I guess it worked out back then.”

“My brother punched him,” Aloysius confirmed. He wasn’t sure he understood what this girl was saying. Ravenclaws always seemed to make conversation leaps he couldn’t follow.

“I’m sorry for your loss. You salvaged your relationship?”

“He was in hiding. I was not.”

“The war complicates things. Let’s go sit up front.” She took his hand and led him to the second row. They were very close to the Weasley family. He was fairly certain only George would recognize him. George was not moving.

Aloysius does not remember the ceremony.

After Professor McGonagall came over.

“Aloysius Warrington.”

“Professor.”

“I didn’t know you and Mr. Weasley were friends.”

“Yes, well.” He rubbed his eyes. “We were.”

“I can see that.” She looked over him closely. “I’m truly sorry for your loss. It's so hard to lose the ones that we love.”

Aloysius rubbed his eyes harder.

“If you ever need anything let me know. Though, I’ve heard wonderful things about your work with Mister Bekkersmith.”

“Thank you, Professor.” She nodded, turned and walked away. Behind her was Auror Shacklebot.

“Auror.”

“Have you heard recently from your brother?”

“Just an owl stating he was alive.”

Auror Shacklebot sighed. “Right now he’s in Azkaban, because when we came back from the battle he was sitting in our offices with a handwritten and signed confession. He also has five witnesses saying he went to them throughout the battle, stating he didn’t want to fight, he wasn’t going to fight, and he was rooting for Harry Potter because Voldemort was-well he used some choice words.”

Aloysius nodded.

“He’s marked but I expect we might get him a short sentence or community service.”

“Thank you.”

The Auror clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded and turned away. Aloysius stood there for a moment, until Lee Jordan made his way over.

They stared at each other. The Lee launched himself at Aloysius, wrapping his arms around him and burst into tears. Aloysius joined in.

“I’m sorry.” Lee kept saying over and over. Finally, they pulled apart. “Look.” Lee paused and wiped his face. “I don’t know if you want to know.”

“I want to know.”

“A few months ago,” He took a deep breath and started again. “A few months ago we almost got caught, we had-it doesn’t matter. The whole time we’d always say no future talk, no what if, no maybe’s, no could have, should have would have. After this Fred.” He swallowed. “Fred said, when this was all over he was going to find you. He was going to take you on a date.”

Aloysius whimpered.

“He just. He really loved you.”

Aloysius lost it. Luna, bless her, let him cry all over her. When he eventually pulled himself together, he looked up to see a tall, frowning redhead eyeing him.

“Do you know who I am?”

Aloysius took in his features. He had listened to Fred talk about his older brothers for hours, but by the time they were together, Bill, Charlie, and Percy had been out of school. This one was scarred, something he hadn’t heard about. “Charlie?”

“No that’s me.” A second brother popped out behind the first. He looked less tense, which was somewhat reassuring.

“Bill.” The first said. He frowned. “Just to clarify, did you ever play for the Slytherin Quidditch team?”

“No.” Aloysius frowned. “I mean, my brother made me play some pick-up one on one in summers but I’m not very athletic.”

“Who are you exactly?”

“Aloysius Warrington.”

“What exactly do you do?”

“I make furniture with Mr. Bekkersmith.”

“Why?”

Aloysius sighed. Fred had warned him about this. It’s just, Fred was supposed to be with him when it happened. “I didn’t know what I wanted to do when I graduated. I wanted to be nowhere near the ministry, my brother worked there and said it was difficult to avoid Deatheaters, or any other important places. His office is in Northern Ireland. He only takes on an intern every ten years, I’m only his third. His office was two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. It was safe. Plus, I’m decent at charms. It worked out though. I love it.”

“How Slytherin of you.”

“Yes.”

“How exactly-“ Charlie tugged at Bill’s arm.

“Leave the kid alone Bill.” He looked Aloysius up and down. “He wrote to me about you, you know.”

“I didn’t.”

“I thought.” He sighed. “How long?”

“Officially? My sixth year, his seventh.”

“Unofficially?”

“A couple of months the year before, um, we were able to catch up here and there after, but you know, war.”

Charlie snorted.

Bill rubbed his hand down his scarred cheek. He didn’t look like he even knew he was doing it. “We know.” He finally said. “I have to go.”

“Hey, if you ever want to stop by Romania and see dragons, come visit yeah. It can be a good break from everything."

Aloysius nodded. “Thank you.”

They turned and walked away. Angelina came over with two girls trailing her. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. “I hate this.” She said.

“Me too.” Aloysius looked her over. She looked somewhat battered. “Were you hurt terribly?”

“Nothing permanent.” She shook her head. “Alicia lost two fingers.”

“I’m sorry. I’m glad you three are okay.”

“You too.”

“He loved you.”

Aloysius swallowed heavily. “I loved him too.”

“If you ever want to get lunch or something, owl okay?”

“Okay.” Aloysius watched them walk away.

“Just one more,” Luna said reassuringly.

Neville stepped forward. “Hi.” He sounded hollow.

“Hello.”

“Right.” He dug into his pockets and pulled out a pot with a small tree. “It’s a Willow. From your tree in the greenhouses.”

Aloysius started to cry again. Their tree. He pulled Neville into a hug. “Thank You.”

Neville nodded. “Of course. Owl me if you need help with care.”

“I will.”

“See you around.”

“You too.” Just like that, the funeral was over. His brave Fred Weasley was gone.

** Oct 18th 2017 **

He ran around the corner and slammed into someone. He looked up and nearly gasped. The boy before him was a giant. He had to be a sixth year at least. Or a seventh year. Maybe even a fifth year. It was hard to tell, and really he was only slightly undersized for eleven.

“I am so sorry Mister. I’m just trying to get from charms to herbology and they are so far apart. I never make it on time! Professor Longbottom is nice about it though. I’m Freddie!”

The boy pulled a face. “Freddie?”

“I’m named after a war hero. Fred Weasley. He was murdered by Death Eaters. My Father says he was the bravest man he ever knew.”

“Your Dad went here during the war?”

“Yup.”

“Was he in Gryffindor with Fred?”

“Slytherin.” Freddie tugged at his Ravenclaw tie. “My Father says Ravenclaw is an amazing house. He doesn’t know where I get all my brain from.” Freddie laughed. “I mean, I am adopted, but I learned everything from my parents.”

“You’re adopted?”

“Yup! My Father says Fred Weasley was laughing in Heaven and directed us together. That’s why I got reddish hair.” He tugged at his strawberry blond hair. ”And my little brother and sister are twins. They're only 7. They don’t have magic though. My biological parents are muggles too! It worked out so well.”

“I don’t understand how your Dad knew Fred.”

“My Father not my Dad, my Dad’s a muggle. My Father and Fred Weasley dated. He was his first love.”

“WHAT.” Freddie watched the boy take a deep breath. “Sorry, who is your Dad?”

“Aloysius Warrington and I’m Freddie Warrington.”

“Did his family know?”

“Whose?”

“Fred Weasley, that he was-“ He trailed off.

“Gay? I don’t know. It was the nineties. People were weird back then.” Freddie thought about it. “His twin knew for sure. My Father refuses to go into the shop. He always says ‘Today is the day I’ll go inside.’ Then he just paces outside while me and Dad and my siblings go in. Some others might have too. I don’t know. I found a box of photos of them once. Some were gross. They were kissing! But some had other people in them. I don’t know who they are. Father doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“Huh.”

“Who are you anyway?” Freddie looked over the kid. He was a Gryffindor, and he was still very tall. He had a dark skin (Freddie was the palest in his family) and a mess of tight curls over his head.

“Fred Weasley the Second.”

“Oh Fuck.”

Fred Weasley the Second arched his eyebrows. “Are you allowed to curse?”

“I’m eleven! I can do what I want.” Freddie sighed. “Don’t write my parents.”

He laughed. “I won’t. Well, actually. My Dad is George. Fred’s twin. I think maybe, it would be good for him to meet your Father, your Dad too if they want. My Mom could come. My Dad can get… his twin died you know?”

“Around the anniversary my Father can be a rather off kilter.”

“Yeah.” Fred Weasley the Second nodded. “So I think, they knew each other back then. They both loved Fred.”

“I think that’d be a great idea!”

“They should catch up.”

“Good.” Freddie grinned. Then he groaned. “I’m going to be really late.”

“Ah, don’t worry. My Dad told me all the castle’s secrets. I know secret passageways I can show you. Plus, Professor Longbottom is a family friend. I’ll walk you down.”

Freddie grinned. “Can you teach me? You can be like an older brother! I’ve always wanted one. In another world, we would have been cousins. I’ve got a few cousins, but they follow the rules. I’m meant to be a rebel, I think. I snuck a Weasley puking pastel once to get out of a test you know.”

“Wow.”

“I know! It was in Muggle primary school.” Freddie grinned. “And we have the same name! We have to be friends.”

“Sure little Freddie.” Fred Weasley the Second laughed. “Fred’s have to stick together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
